Maintenance, upgrade, and replacement of servers and other computer network components may result in the loss of the software licenses to continue using various software programs. Also, inventorying and correlating the number of software deployments across multiple servers may result in a loss of association between a particular program and the license for its use. These losses represent a financial liability as licenses need to be repurchased from a vendor or as penalties may be owed to the vendor for unauthorized use of the software.